Mad Tea Party Halloween Happening♧/Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (Hope is at her laptop) (Tip tap tap click drag drag) Hope: German girl, no. Nun. Definitely not! Pocohantas... How did that become a costume? And when did they add the guy from Chocolate Man the Movie? Hope: Aah! I wanna be Alice this year.. It'd be better than whatever I was all those --- Oh! There it is! The costume I'm going to wear to -- Huh? WHAT?! Sold out?! (Starts sobbing) But I saved up my entire allowance on this costume! (Then cries) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (The next day) (At school) (Hope comes in to class depressed) Jean: Is anything wrong? Did you get an F on your chemistry exam? Hope: I got a perfect B...But that's not what I'm depressed about! Jean: Then... Hope: There's this costume and it was sold out and I have a trunk or treat coming up and Lexi Manaka invited me to a party on Saturday, and it even offered two day shipping! Augh! I wanted to be Alice! The contemporary bunny chaser! Jean: Contempo..Rary? Hope: I'll probably have to be a witch... They'll burn me at the stake! I'll be watching Mr. Pelican's Neighborhood out of my ears until I tell them why I came dressed as a witch! Jean: I'm sure that isn't that bad. Hope: It's horrid! Nobody over 5 can get through it without screaming! Jean: Calm down. Fujiwara, I think I have a solution. Hope: Oh? What is it? Jean: Come to my classroom after classes have ended. Hope: Ack! (THUMP!) (Hope's eyes are shown to be dazed out, stars are around her) (12:30 pm) (Bell rings) (Hope walks to Mrs. Winters' classroom, when she arrives..) (Jean is looking at her old Parade Coord from her idol days) Hope: Hey, I didn't know you knew Akari-chan. Jean: Oh! Sorry. Akari Oozora didn't give me this. I got this a long time ago, when I was an idol. Like these photos. Hope: I didn't know the Dream World was that fun back then. Jean: When I was your age, the Dream World had an event, and it was always held right before Halloween. One year the legendary Culture Club came and performed, and another even I participated! Hope: Is that Magical Toy? Jean: No, but I heard Marcel got his inspiration from a brand called Lucky Carnival. It's a brand that is making a comeback in time for Halloween this year. Hope: I think I've seen it in the brand library when I was looking through it for Nursery Melody when I was looking for the Little Bo Peep Coord. I think I'll find out more about it. And Danielle won't be there for another two hours, so... I'm gonna go ahead! Jean: Do your best on your live show today. Hope: I'll go for it! (Hope breathes in, goes to Jean's desk) Jean: I didn't mean go behind my desk! Hope: Don't leave your emails open then, you have a meeting with Amamiya-sensei and Ms. Rowling Jean: H-hey! Don't be so nosey! Hope: Just kidding, it's with the principal. Jean: Hope Fujiwara!! Hope: Dream Port, open! (The Dream Port opens) Hope: Good luck explaining my idol situation to him! Byeee! (Hope jumps into the portal) Jean: The next time you need any favors I'll just remember this day and look over your Little Bo Peep drawings and take your sketchbook when you aren't looking and don't you forget it, naive girl! (At the Brand Library) (Hope looks through the big book of brands and finds Lucky Carnival) Hope: There we go! "Although a few coords were made in the 80s, Lucky Carnival is a pop type brand that made a splash in the 80s and 90s, the top designer can be found outside of the Dream World in..." A place with a landmark? But that could be anywhere. His address seems to be bleeped out too. (Hope then realizes her phone is ringing) Hope: This is Hope Fujiwara. Danielle: Hope, this is Danielle, I know you wanted to do a practice run on today's show, but .... (An entire flock of sheep is shown in the road) Danielle: Here in Manchester there's an entire flock of sheep blocking the road, they're trying everything to get them out, but it looks like we'll be delayed an hour. You think you can practice on your own today? I understand today was an early release day. Hope: Sure, don't mind it at all. Just focus on getting out of that sheepish traffic jam! Danielle: Thank you, Hope! See you later! Hope: Bye! (hangs up) Hope: Which gives me plenty of time to go and look in Winterton Palace! Dream Port, take me to Winterton Palace's town square! (Hope uses the Dream Port to transport herself from the brand library to town square) Hope: Now it should be easy because the guy could be living downtown... Landmark landmark... Oh! The Scarlet Idol. But ... I don't see any brand names here or anything... Hope: Alright, let's go to Yellowstone! (Hope then opens the Dream Port and jumps in) (Eyecatch A: Hope is in her casual clothes and the Cream Parade Tops are shown) (Eyecatch B: Same but with the Cream Parade Coord but with a different pose and the Cream Parade Bottoms) Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream